1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pile articles, particularly to pile articles having excellent flexibility, bulkiness and covering ability and provided with guard hairs having uniform and beautiful attenuated top ends and to a method for producing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
A large number of attempts for obtaining pile articles having a high grade which can match natural furs have been made but satisfactory articles have not been yet obtained. The pile articles having a high grade need a double structure of long guard hairs having a large fineness and short crimped wools (under hairs) having a small fineness similar to fur and further have many problems to be improved in each of the guard hair and the wool.